


Turkish Star Of The North

by Anonymous



Series: Norwegian Nights [60]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-26
Updated: 2009-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-30 17:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18320375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Macedonia may have a robot but now Turkey have one of their own... Can Bonomo...





	Turkish Star Of The North

Kaliopi's powers were a talking point, they were all over the news. People were shocked that she was allowed to do anything she wanted. Kaliopi could do whatever she wanted because she had all these amazing powers, and had no one to rival her. The governments were fed up with Kaliopi's displays of power. Experiments by governments all over the world to try and figure out how Kaliopi was made and to make their own robots with Kaliopi's powers were unsuccessful. Of course, the people of Earth could never hope to reproduce the advanced technology of the Tangolians. Earth's technology was good, but not that good. There was however, another robot that the Tangolians had helped the people of Earth to build. He had been locked in a secret underground Israeli base for many years, as they knew what terrible havoc he could wreak upon the world if he were to get out and use his powers. At the time they thought it was great, they saw Macedonia as like themselves, and Lithuania as like the Kabaskalites, and they wanted to help Macedonia out with their technology. However, Kaliopi was even stronger than the Tangolians had thought possible, and this worried them. Many years after the two robots were made, the Tangolians realised their mistake, that the people of Earth were not ready for this technology, and so the Tangolians remained hidden, and did not help the people of Earth to create war machines ever again, as they did not want a repeat of the horrors of their own war, the Klangor Civil War. They found it moral to use Tangolian technology against Kabaskalites... but they never wanted it to be used to harm the people and animals of Earth. The Tangolians made sure that the two robots would never discover their powers. The Tangolians made sure that no one would suspect were Kaliopi was, in the Vatican, and made sure that no one would come looking for her. And they made sure that the other robot was kept locked up in the vaults of Israel, never to discover his powers either.  
But with one robot who had already discovered it's powers... the Tangolians were worried. And now the Turkish government wanted to unleash the other robot who had the powers, in order to stop Kaliopi's power-trip for good...  
\----  
Kenan Dogulu was still a little annoyed that he had not been able to get Tarkan to perform in the 2011 Eurovision, and had to settle for Yuksek Sadakat, who did not qualify for the final. But now he felt ready to prove himself to the Turkish empress, Hadise, by stealing the robot from Israel and presenting it to her himself.  
"Maybe Hadise may even promote me to deputy-emperor of the Tecko Empire!" Kenan thought to himself, "Ahahahaha!"  
Kenan then went to the Israeli vaults, and, with a key that had been given to him by the Turkish FBI, and he slipped inside. No one had been guarding this place for many years.  
"We will not let the one from the Crocodile Union destroy the reputation of Turkey and the world," said Kenan. The Crocodile Union is a Turkish slang phrase for Yugoslavia, which then spread to the rest of the world.  
It was easy for him to summon the rest of the Turks who had secretly come in with him, and they lifted the crate out of the vault and then a helicopter airlifted it into Turkey. They then locked the vault, so that Israel would have no idea what had happened.  
"Perfect," Kenan thought to himself, "Absolutely perfect..."  
\----  
"And just what is this?" the empress of Turkey, Hadise, asked.  
"We imported this robot from Israel," said Kenan, "And... of course by imported I mean... stole. But listen... Israeli reports state that beings from another world came and helped their government create this robot... just like the Macedonian reports which say that beings from another world came and helped them build Kaliopi!"  
"Hmmm... so we will finally be able to stop Kaliopi's rampage against places like Lithuania and the Falklands..." said Hadise.  
"Yes," said Kenan, "Yes, we will."  
"Good work, Kenan," Hadise smiled, "Excellent work, even."  
"I am worried," said Sertab Erener, "That by trying to stand up against Kaliopi's tyranny, we will instead be putting ourselves and the whole of Turkey in her firing line."  
"Nonsense Sertab!" yelled Hadise, "This robot will bring glory to Turkey as a nation! We will stop the violence of the Macedonian robot, and bring justice to the world... now then Kenan, open that crate!"  
\----  
Turkey had not chosen their Eurovison entrant yet. They were going to choose an entrant on New Year's Day, but Kaliopi's New Year's Revolution soon put a stop to that, as it had distracted everyone so much that the Turkish broadcasters simply forgot to choose someone. But now Hadise was glad that they hadn't chosen yet... because they could send this robot to the Eurovision as the Turkish entrant, to ultimately defeat Kaliopi.  
The crate opened, and suddenly flashed a bright light.  
"The robot is activating..." Kenan said, as the robot opened it's eyes and walked out of the crate.  
"Hello," the robot said, "My name is Can Bonomo!"  
The robot then turned around and used its powers to make the crate lift from the ground a little, before dropping it back on to the floor.  
"Huh..." Hadise said, "This one seems to come with its powers already activated, unlike Kaliopi... maybe we are at an advantage here..."  
"Or maybe there was a reason that Kaliopi's powers needed to be sealed away," said Sertab.  
"I said silence Sertab!" Hadise said, "Stop being so defeatist! We will win, we will have victory, for we are... Turkey!"  
"Turkey," said Can Bonomo, "Israel..."  
"No not Israel," Hadise said, "Turkey!"  
"Turkey!" said Can Bonomo.  
"I hope this is bloomin' worth it," Hadise said, "You know I had to pay that Wikileaks guy, Julian whatever his name is, to tell us where this robot was."  
"Oh, it'll be worth it, alright," Kenan smiled.  
"Then," said Hadise, "Can Bonomo, you agree to be our Eurovision entrant, correct?"  
"Yes, that's correct," Can smiled, "I don't know what Eurovision is but I'll sure do it if you want me to!"  
"Sure," Hadise said, "Come with me, I have some videos to show you. I need to teach you what Eurovision is if you're going to be good at it."  
"Of course," Can said as he followed Hadise. This was going to be an interesting contest indeed.


End file.
